


What Shines in the Dark

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crouched in a dark alley with Bakura is not the safest place to be, but Honda doesn't realize the exact nature of that danger just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Shines in the Dark

When Bakura started to stand the millennium ring swung out to hang, glinting gold, in Honda’s face. That hated relic was a warning, a reminder of who exactly he was dealing with.

Honda yanked Bakura back down before he could be seen. He pulled Bakura to his chest, hiding that telltale glint of gold between their bodies, and covered the stark white of Bakura’s hair with his dark coat.

Someone went running past their hiding place. The echo footfalls soon sounded distant over the thrum of his pulse pounding in his ears. It wasn’t running from a fight that left Honda deafened by his own heart. He could handle a couple of thugs like that by himself, but they probably didn’t deserve whatever this Bakura would do to settle a fight.

Which was what led to the two of them crouching in the dark, narrow space between a vending machine and a bank of recycling bins. All to spare a pair of completely ungrateful idiots a tangle with his possessed friend.

The sensation of Bakura breathing against him made paranoia slowly prickle up and down Honda’s neck. He had been thinking of what the spirit of the ring would do to others, but how stupid did he have to be to get himself into an enclosed space like this? He couldn’t even look down at first, paralyzed by the feeling of the millennium ring digging into his chest.

Whatever stupid situation he had gotten himself into, Honda would not be a coward. He took Bakura by the shoulders and slowly pushed him back, at least until he could see the look on Bakura’s face. Expecting anger made that darkly amused smile a nasty surprise.

That smile had to be the worst part. Honda shoved Bakura away as best he could in the enclosed space, slamming him into the vending machine. The hollow sound of Bakura’s back banging into the thin metal was conspicuously loud as it echoed up and down their narrow alley.

An amused twist to that smile and Bakura murmured low, “Well, well. The good Samaritan.”

If he had to fight, it would be better not to do it in this close of a space. Honda scrambled to back up, trying to get enough space to edge out into the alley.

Bakura was on him before he could get out. The firm weight of Bakura landing on his lap pinned him. Hands gripped his shoulders to return his earlier favor by shoving him up against the bin behind him.

“You’re not done with me yet.”

The words came soft and sharp as Bakura’s breath in his face, nothing more than a hiss of warning before Bakura swooped down to capture his mouth. If there had been any space left behind him Honda would have thrown himself back in an effort to get away.

Being kissed by the spirit was both better and worse than Honda could have imagined, and the worse was mostly the sinking feeling that he was enjoying this too much. It was obvious Bakura intended to simply take charge of him. Honda could only meet the challenge by kissing back, dueling with lips and tongue.

There was something else he could do while Bakura was distracted. He could feel the millennium ring bumping against his chest. If he could get that ring off of Bakura he could free his friend from possession, at least for a short time.

Honda grabbed blindly and tried to yank the ring from around Bakura’s neck. The chain didn’t give, and a moment later there was a sharp pain in his palm.

Bakura broke the kiss and allowed Honda to look down at his hand. One of the sharp pieces that dangled from the ring was digging in under the skin of his palm. Honda was sure he hadn’t grabbed it that carelessly. It was almost as if the ring had stabbed him of its own volition.

Cool fingers curled into a hard vice around his wrist. Honda could only watch, momentarily transfixed, as Bakura lifted his arm to let the dagger-like ornament slide out of the shallow wound it had dug into his hand. Bakura brought his open hand all the way up to his lips and lapped at the blood pooling in his palm.

The sting of Bakura’s tongue digging at his wound woke Honda from his trance. He wanted to at least get the spirit off of him, if he couldn’t get his friend back, and at this point he was ready to fight for it.

“Cut it out!”

Honda braced his free hand on Bakura’s chin when he started to dart forward. Honda knew what to expect from that movement this time, and he was not in a mood to be kissed by someone who had been lapping his blood.

The moment Bakura stepped back out of the narrow space and into the alley Honda was scrambling to his feet. He raised his fists, ready to defend against a blow that didn’t come.

“I’ll have to make time for you another night.”

With that whispered promise Bakura turned away, leaving Honda faintly shell shocked. His adrenaline was still pumping in anticipation of a fight. He should chase after Bakura now. Maybe he at least could interrupt whatever Bakura had planned for tonight. Maybe he could still actually do something to save his friend from that possession.

For just a second, the only thing Honda could see was an image that had burned itself into his mind’s eye when Bakura stood. The millennium ring, gleaming somehow golden in the shadows except for the dark stains of his blood spotting the tips. As long as Bakura wore the ring Honda couldn’t forget the threat he had just made. Or maybe it was a promise. . . .


End file.
